1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of garments having handholds for persons other than the wearer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been known to provide a web waist belt with a loop-like rear handle and to secure such belt around the waist of a handicapped horseback rider to provide a handhold for an attendant or "walker" who walks along with the horse and holds onto the handicapped rider to stabilize him and prevent his falling. In this regard, handicapped horseback riding is a growing activity, and it has been found that most handicapped persons are capable of engaging in horseback riding if aided by an attendant or "walker" as described. Horseback riding has been found to be a great benefit to handicapped persons in providing both therapeutic and recreational opportunities. North American Riding for the Handicapped Association, Inc. is a national organization coordinating activities of handicapped horseback riding groups throughout this country.
The aforementioned prior art web waist belt used by handicapped horseback riders is illustrated in FIG. 1 and it is generally referred to there by reference character 10. Web waist belt 10 includes a conventional belt portion 12 which extends around the handicapped rider's waist and which is fastened by a standard buckle 14. Web waist belt 10 includes a web portion 16 which engages the handicapped rider's back and a loop portion 18 which defines an opening 20 with respect to web portion 16. An attendant's hand is inserted through opening 20 to support and stabilize the handicapped rider.
The known type of web waist belt has certain deficiencies. It must be fastened around the rider's waist, since in other positions it would have a tendency to creep and slide. The web waist belt can be uncomfortable since it concentrates all the stresses of the support in the waist area of the rider. More importantly, positioning of the loop portion 18 in the area of the rider's waist tends to cause the handicapped rider to assume an undesirable posture when on the horse. In particular, providing support at the waist of the rider tends to push the rider's torso forward into an uncomfortable and sometimes medically unsafe position. In general, the web waist belt of the prior art tends to provide inadequate back support for the handicapped person.
It is also known to provide a garment with one or more handholds for persons other than the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,921 to Knight shows a garment for controlling a child, the garment having a horizontal control handle incorporated into the back side of the garment, preferably on the collar portion. Such a garment, while being suitable for holding a child from above, would not be suitable for supporting a handicapped horseback rider from below, and would be generally unsuitable for providing firm back support for a handicapped person by engagement of a flattened hand with the back of the garment.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,107 to Raneri et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,562,812 to Greggains show safety garments for rear riders in tandem motorcycle riding. In both instances, a handhold is provided for the rear rider, but in neither case is the handhold of a type which is suitable for remaining a permanent, integral part of the garment and appropriately remain in place as part of the garment when the garment is not being used to provide a handhold for the rear tandem rider.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is an object of the present invention to provide a garment for aiding a handicapped wearer in riding horses under circumstances wherein an attendant stabilizes the rider on the horse.
It is a related object of the invention to provide a garment for aiding a handicapped horseback rider wherein the handhold for an attendant is not located in the immediate region of the rider's waist;
Other related objects of the invention are to provide a garment for aiding a handicapped horseback rider, which garment is comfortable, which distributes the stresses from the handholds throughout the rider's upper body, which effects a desirable posture for the handicapped rider when on the horse, and which provides adequate back support for the handicapped rider on the horse;
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety garment providing handholds which are suitable for stabilizing large handicapped persons when riding horseback and/or which are suitable for riders with a spina bifida or other spinal handicaps;
It is another object of the invention to provide a safety garment with handholds suitable for grasping by a rear rider in tandem vehicle riding, the handholds being such as to be suitable for remaining a permanent integral part of the garment; i.e. handholds which may appropriately remain in place as part of the garment when the garment is not being used to provide a handhold;
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the accompanying detailed description and drawing.